Talk:The Forge of Creation
I find this article weird and I can tell it probably won't air, making this article vandalism. I also think all episode articles after "Map of Infinity" should be deleted unless they acctually air. WG = Weirdo Guy 00:54, October 11, 2010 (UTC) **Ok, that seems more accurate. WG = Weirdo Guy 01:49, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ***CN Indea kinda accidentally leaked it the episode list.--Linkdarkside 13:19, October 11, 2010 (UTC) WAIT WAIT WAIT Diamondhead!?!? :O shocking he will apear? hmm he might have his body back o.O ----FusionFall123 10:52, November 5, 2010 (UTC) preview here the preview http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jyAX8lmB370 watch it before it get removed.--Linkdarkside 17:31, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Just saw the preview! Looks awesome. Only if it were the same artist as the original one, it'd bring us back to old times.JuniperAlien 03:03, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Confused Are the 5 Aliens (Ra'ad, Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas) gone, I didn't see Kevin got their power when he absorb Aggregor's power (both appearance and ability) ??? =Ra'ad= =Ra'ad= ﻿ name confusion the CN site have it as Forge of Creation but my TV guide have it as The Forge of Creation ...well i guess we have to wait and see it to day.--Linkdarkside 13:12, November 12, 2010 (UTC) I missed it :( Boo-hoo. JuniperAlien 03:41, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Try You Tube XD (seriously try it)--FusionFall123 11:23, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I saw it a long time ago on Demand. I didnt know it would have come on demand so fast. But anyway, I really liked it, it was alright, and funny mostly. But I was thinking about Alien Force and how good their action always was, cause the animation was REALLY good. and now its like, alright good. JuniperAlien 07:00, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I knew Kevin was going bad again. It all started when Paradox said "Remember who your friends are" I had a spooky feeling about that O.o --FusionFall123 11:23, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I thought Ben was gonna use Alien X to fight Aggregor but... no--FusionFall123 07:23, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Title *You gave no reason for the revert. The Forge of Creation is also a place. Anythingspossibleforapossible 00:17, November 14, 2010 (UTC) you talking about this? Forge of Creation (Location)--Linkdarkside 00:22, November 14, 2010 (UTC) : Yes. Anythingspossibleforapossible 00:40, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Ultimatrix colour error An error says The ultimatrix changed colour when the 10 yr old Ben looked at the 16 yr old ben's aliens. Maybe the young Ben accidentally changed the colour. Alpha111 07:59, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I agree as the DNA from 10 year old Ben may have changed the colour when he touched it like how 15 year old Ben changed the Omnitrix into the Alien Force version because he was older and hadnt touched it in a while. Good idea Alpha! ...Yes, the kid who understands nothing of the Omnitrix changed the Ultimatrix's colour simply by touching it. Blaziken 14:54, May 20, 2011 (UTC)